


Art

by Farasha



Category: Loveless
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: porn_battle, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-21
Updated: 2008-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farasha/pseuds/Farasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Maybe I should paint Soubi instead."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art

"What are you painting?" Kio asked, leaning over Soubi's shoulder. The canvas swirled with green, shapes flickering and blending into each other, twisting across in shadow.

Soubi's eyes slid sideways to him. "Shouldn't you be painting?" he asked, his voice buzzing in Kio's chest where it rested on Soubi's back.

"I'm stuck," Kio said cheerfully, rolling his sucker across his lips with his tongue. "Maybe I should paint Soubi instead, hm?"

Soubi stared at him coolly out of the corner of his eye, leaning back from the canvas and into Kio, as if considering what he had painted so far. "You shouldn't paint me," Soubi said.

"No?" Kio drawled. He reached out and plucked the paintbrush out of Soubi's hand, leaning back, sliding his fingers into Soubi's ponytail to flick it to the side out of the way.

"Kio, what are you doing?"

"Painting you," Kio said, touching the brush to the back of his neck.

"You'll get paint in my hair," Soubi said mildly.

"Ah, well," Kio said, wiping the paint with the back of his sleeve. He slipped his hand inside the bottom of Soubi's shirt, pushing it up to bare his back. "Now I won't," he said, sliding the sucker over to the side of his mouth, gripping it between his teeth as he watched Soubi's muscles jump under layers of skin, scar, brush, paint. He slid it between and around and over the scars, masking them with bright green.

Soubi turned, bringing their mouths together in a sloppy sideways kiss, taking the brush from Kio. "You'll get paint on my clothes," he said, and kissed him again, his tongue curling against Kio's, curling around the sucker still sticking out of Kio's mouth.

Kio reached up, took the sucker out and set it aside, dragging his fingers through the wet paint on Soubi's back. "Then take them off."

Instead, Soubi pulled Kio's shirt up, leaning him back against the floor as his lips and tongue slid across his skin like the paintbrush, and Kio's painted hands clutched at Soubi's shoulders.


End file.
